


Vegas Breath, The Worst Breath of the Day

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen go to Vegas with their friends for the big bachelor party. When they wake up in the morning ... there's a bit of a problem and it's more than the fact that Jared did body shots off Chad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Breath, The Worst Breath of the Day

Jared's head hurt. His head hurt and his eyes felt like someone had stabbed them both with a fork. _That_ taste was in his mouth; the one that was like a combination of stale alcohol, nacho flavouring and bile. Awesome. Bachelor party breath. He groaned and it became a half chuckle as he remembered Jensen's words from the night before: _What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Not bothering to try and pry his eyelids open Jared tried to lick his lips with a tongue dryer than sand. _His tongue._ He had the vaguest recollection of doing body shots of a rather built set of abs, rather tasty. Salty. Smelled like expensive cologne. Cracking one eye open Jared noticed a rather tanned arm slung across his midsection. It was strong looking, dusted with fine hairs, freckles scattered along the flesh and as his eyes drifted down he noticed a familiar silver ring. "Oh, fuck." Jared's voice sounded like he'd been eating gravel. For all he could remember, he might have been. "J..Jensen?" Jared wriggled out from under his friend's arm and shoved the sheets down between them. "Dude! You're in my bed." He looked around the unfamiliar room, eyes wide and blinking furiously._

Something had most definitely crawled into the back of his throat and died. Maybe even exploded with said death and now all Jensen could taste was some unpleasant type of scum. "Ja..." he choked around the word and attempted to pry his eyes open, dragged a hand up to rub along grit laced eyelids. A shift on the mattress dragged his bare skin over warm sheets and a frown turned his lips down. "Wha..." rolling slightly his body bumped against Jared's and it was suddenly no problem to snap his eyes open and force out hoarsely, "why are you _naked_? Why am _I_ naked?"

Jared shoved his huge fists into his eyes trying to make them work properly. "Is this your room? This isn't my room." Dropping one hand and shielding his eyes from the blinding beam of light squeezing through the curtains, Jared grunted. "Is this our hotel?" The word _naked_ took far longer than it should have to settle into Jared's rebooting brain. Shoving at his hair Jared tried to push it off his face. " _You_ said we weren't going to do this anymore."

Shooting a look at his soon to be married best friend Jensen scowled slightly, "yeah well, _you_ said you didn't even want do this anymore." Jensen let his gaze slowly sweep around the hotel room and sighed. "This isn't my hotel room." He shifted toward the edge of the bed, turning to drop his legs off the side, blinking slowly as the sheet fell and exposed a distinct mouth shaped bruise on his thigh. "Jesus..." Jensen groaned quietly and rubbed his palm hard against the throb in his temple.

"I didn't say I didn't _want_ to do this," Jared mumbled. Bits of pieces of the night were snaking their way back into Jared's brain. "Lavo..." Jared murmured. "Did we go ... yeah, we went to Lavo. Why does my mouth taste like Nachos? They don't make nachos there." Sitting up slowly, _very_ slowly, Jared closed his eyes once more against the pulsing dizziness coursing through his skull.

Pushing one hand down into the edge of the bed Jensen sucked in a slow breath against the churn of his stomach. "I... fuck... what did we _do_ last night Jared?" He groaned quietly and decided against the vertical thing, gingerly lowering himself back onto the pillow and letting his eyes close. "I think... I seem to remember... something about tequila. A lot of tequila. And salt?"

Falling on his side, Jared slid his arm over Jensen's waist and patted his stomach. "Are you sticky? You're not sticky." He groaned and decided against moving for a few moments. "Rotating bed."

"Sticky?" Jensen repeated slowly and thought for a moment. "Oh god. Body shots. Jared... I think you did body shots off Chad," he groaned and wondered if their shared hangovers were the only reason they weren't freaking about the whole, still naked thing. "You... are you sore... anywhere?" He asked quietly and added, "I mean like... anywhere... not... you know..." his eyes peeled open, head turning to Jared once more. "You said we shouldn't..." Jensen added, belated in his post drunk haze.

"Sore?" Jared swallowed. "Sore. _Oh..._. Oh yeah. I mean... yeah. Jensen? Yeah." Jared started to laugh softly and turned his face into the pillow. It kind of bubbled up out of him like a spring busting loose from a rock bed and there was really no way to stop it. Gasping in a breath he laughed louder finally having to turn away from the pillow before he suffocated himself. "I..." he started coughing, then laughed some more, "I thought it was you." Still chuckling he slid his arm back over Jensen's waist. "Chad? _God_... I don't know," the laughter interrupted him again for a few more moments. "I don't know where his stomach has been!" Collapsing back onto the pillow he sighed and then chuckled for a few more moments, frankly, quite surprised that he wasn't completely freaking out.

Jensen had been unable to resist joining in with Jared's laughter and he found himself leaning into Jared's warmth, letting it ease some of the discomfort still crawling along his skin. Sighing softly his hand lifted and moved slowly through Jared's hair, frowning with it got caught in a sticky tangle. "So... we... last night we..." he swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, willing himself to remember if only because it was the new _last time_ and that seemed important, no matter how drunk they were.

Taking a mental inventory of his body, Jared couldn't help smiling. "Yup." He liked it, the way his body ached with those subtle reminders that Jensen had wanted him. "I ... you know what?" Jared's fingers twitched against Jensen's waist. He loved that part of Jensen's body; smooth skin, warm.

"Do I even want to know?" Jensen asked tentatively, blinking slowly to stare at Jared. His brain was admittedly a little slow - and Jensen was fairly sure he now remembered doing some version of a sex strip tease - but he was pretty sure Jared shouldn't be looking so... happy. Considering he was getting married next week and all.

"This is stupid." Jared said it like it was the answer to everything, nodded firmly and after a brief moment of thought slid closer to Jensen and tucked his head under the other man's chin.

Jensen's arms wrapped easily around Jared's body, throat clearing a few times around the still present scratch in his throat. "And by this you mean... body shots on Chad?" Jensen suggested softly, already knowing that wasn't what Jared meant but needing to _hear it_.

" _That_ was insanity." Jared inhaled deeply, lips brushing against Jensen's collar bone. "I...it's just ... we keep ending up here. It's like, we're stuck somehow." He hesitated a moment and withdrew a little to look into Jensen's eyes. "I get why it would be _good_ for us to get married," he couldn't help rolling his eyes a little. "And... if it really... does your career really mean that much to you? Is that the most important thing?" His head was still aching, and he had no idea where this sudden urge to be so honest was coming from. _One week and counting_. It wasn't that he didn't like Gen; she was sweet, funny, pretty cool about the whole fame thing and independently wealthy. But. Yeah, there was always that _but_.

With a slight frown Jensen allowed his hangover fog some time to think over the question, to really _think_. It might have taken too long; Jensen wasn't really sure how much time had passed since Jared asked him something that seemed so obvious. "Are you asking... if you're more important to me than my career post-Supernatural?" He whispered, thinking about a life without Jared, a married life, the _ideal_ celebrity. "Yes. You are more important," Jensen admitted and choked on a hoarse laugh. "Are we still slightly drunk?"

"I feel pretty sober." Jared smiled warmly, hand slipping up over Jensen's ribs. He swallowed, nerves tripping up his spine. "What ... if I cancelled the wedding?" The words kind of hung there in the room. He'd been thinking it for a long time. It was why he hadn't wanted pictures of him and Gen spread all over the place. It was _why_ he hadn't acknowledged the engagement until the last possible moment. "I ... I did it before ... people already think I'm an idiot." Blinking slowly he pulled his hand back, making a fist and pressing it to Jensen's chest. "If ... I do that... Say, I did that...what would happen?" He licked his lips nervously, studying Jensen's face.

Humming softly Jensen pressed his fingers slowly down Jared's back. "Well... your rep would be pissed. I imagine your family would be a little annoyed. Gen might be relieved," Jensen snorted slightly and turned to press his lips to Jared's temple, eyes closing. "I... I'd call things off with Danneel. Wouldn't move out." The whole _thing_ had been a growing lump in the pit of Jensen's stomach and even thinking about it not happening now seemed to spark something that made his heart quicken.

Pressing his lips together, Jared smiled slightly. "What's stopping us then?" He said it quietly as though giving it too much weight would make it too scary. "Who's ... stopping it? You or me?" Dragging his fingers forward he traced the lines of Jensen's ribs. He was getting thin. _Stress_ was evil. Jared ate too much. Jensen didn't eat enough.

Frown still slightly in place Jensen worked saliva around his mouth, trying to chase away the lingering stale alcohol. "Us? We're stopping us. We... it's been the _right_ thing to do for so long. We both thought season five would be it, had to think about the future and all. Now though... it's not. There's more." Jensen tightened his arms around Jared and blew out a shaky breath. "I'm thinking... if... if you marry. If I marry. This... we can't end up like this... it's... you know, not so bad now. Here. But _married_. And... that would mean we'd be... officially over." Jensen didn't want to acknowledge how much that idea _stung_. "I don't want... to be officially over..."

Jared's expression softened. "I don't want to be _unofficially_ with you." They'd had the discussion before. They'd had the discussion more than once. Sliding his hand over Jensen's neck he squeezed gently. "I'm okay with the shit storm - if you're there with me. I just... I ... it's gotta be together." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "And if you can't do that ... I'm okay with it. Okay, I'm not but you know what I mean. Whatever you decide. I just... I gotta do it now." _Five days and six nights till the wedding_. "You gotta say it."

Lifting a hand to rub fingers into his eyes that still slightly stung, Jensen slowly wet his lips. "So what? In order to stop this... to keep from being _officially_ over... I have to..." his eyes opened slowly and turned to Jared. "We have to... be official? Like... out? To family and friends? Fans?" Jensen's heart skipped a beat at the idea, eyes fixed on the warm hazel of Jared's.

"The cast and crew." Jared let himself actually feel a little hope. Just a flare of _what if_ instead of shutting it down swiftly like he'd been doing lately. "We'd have a year to wade through shit, get people used to it. The fans aren't gonna care - you know that." His smile wavered then grew slightly. "They think you're awesome," he shrugged. "Right now they don't seem to like me very much - but if I was dating you..." He shrugged again and dipped down to brush his lips across Jensen's. Both their lips were dry and rough but it was familiar. _Like coming home._ "Kripke might try to kill us." His eyes widened. "I got it! It could be like the reverse of Star Wars!" His face brightened a little. "Oh guess what Winchesters - you were never brothers." Jared babbled when he was nervous. He knew it, Jensen knew it. But then, how often did you actually get to a point in your life when you _knew_ that one decision could change everything. Snapping his mouth shut he raised his eyebrows.

Allowing another space of time to think about it, Jensen's fingers stroked slowly along Jared's body, sighing as he considered the options. "Family first. Then Kripke before the rest of the cast and crew, let him decide who and when we tell alright? Or at least offer opinions on the subject..." Jensen allowed himself to settle into the thought, teeth dragging along his bottom lip. "And... we don't tell the fans until... at least most of the way through season six. And," he added in a quick inhale, looking down at Jared slightly, "no more. Season six would have to be the end, no matter what they offer. Not that I don't... I mean, I know we both _love_ the show but... it's gonna be hard, to not be any _more_ obvious once we let each other... be together. Right?" Jensen thought about their families, their friends, the _fans_. Oh they were gonna have a field day with this one.

Jared was starting to feel a bit like he was bartering for a rug in Egypt. "Right. Okay," he murmured and rolled his lips together as he ran through so many possibilities in his mind. "Can we tell the fans at a convention?" Jared's nose wrinkled as he tried not to smile. "So... I can like... kiss you on stage?" Yeah, he'd actually had some fantasies about that. They'd almost been busted a few times trying to sneak a touch, a kiss, a moment of gentle reassurance. "You can pick your movies and stuff ... auditions ... which roles you want. Maybe ... I think I might want to try out some other things." He tilted his head a little. "Wait ... was that a decision?" His grin widened, spreading across his face quickly.

Lips slowly curving up into a smile, Jensen's head dipped in a gentle nod. "Yeah, I think that was a decision," he groaned slightly and rolled to his side, sliding Jared off him and pushing to his feet, grabbing the wall to steady himself. "Sorry. Gotta piss before I explode," he turned to shoot a smile at Jared. "You _sure_ you wanna spend the rest of your life with a guy?" Jensen snorted as he headed toward the bathroom, blinking in slight confusion at a neon pink man thong on the floor along his way. He left the door half open because, by this point, he was past the point of comfortable with Jared. "So like, we gonna do the whole commitment thing? Or wing it?" He called through the gap in the door.

Rolling onto his back Jared let out a happy yell. Laughing softly he rubbed at his tired eyes again. "You're marrying me bitch." Chuckling softly he rolled over and tried to check the label on the phone to see what hotel they were in. "Where do you suppose Chad ended up?" Chad was like a cat - no matter what he landed on his feet - or at the very least, on a nice body. Giving up on the phone Jared flopped back down on the bed and watched as Jensen came back into the room. _Did he want to spend his life with a guy?_ Seriously. "I have _no_ issue, by the way, with spending my life watching you walk around naked." He grinned. "You know, in case you were curious."

Arching his eyebrows Jensen chuckled softly, feeling much better now that he'd emptied his bladder and swished some mouthwash. "Well good bitch cause nothing could get me back into clothes right now..." looking around the room slowly Jensen laughed louder, "not that I have any idea were our clothing is." He crawled back onto the bed beside Jared and dropped down heavily. "I hope Chad's not passed out in a ditch somewhere," he snorted and looked over at the man. "At least, not anywhere were he can't be found."

"It's good." Jared rolled over and flung his arm over Jensen's back. "This... us. I mean not the random hotel, no clothes, can't remember the sex thing. But .. you know." Lying his head down on Jensen's pillow he grinned. "Mmmm your breath is minty." Leaning in closer he rubbed his nose along Jensen's cheek and pressed their lips together gently. "Jensen?"

"Mmm... no kisses until you do something about your breath," Jensen pointed out and pressed his lips to the tip of Jared's nose.

"If we have no clothes, how did we get to the hotel room?" Jared's brow furrowed slightly as he tried to get his mind wrapped around it.

With a slow smirk Jensen shrugged and reached down to pinch Jared's ass, "guess we're gonna have to call Misha. Or... maybe not Misha. I'm not sure I want to know what type of clothing he'd bring us." Something warm and pleasantly fluttered in Jensen's chest and his fingers rubbed along Jared's hips. "But... we don't have to do that for awhile yeah?"

"Nope." Jared smiled crookedly and rolled toward the side of the bed, "I take it there's one of those lovely little hotel sized bottles of mouthwash in the bathroom?" He stretched his arms high up over his head then padded into the bathroom. After a few moments he poked his head around the door, "you ... uh ... might wanna put the _do not disturb_ sign on the door." Wiggling his eyebrows he disappeared behind the door again, "just sayin'."

Grinning brightly Jensen pushed off the bed and headed for the door. Cracking it open his eyes widened slightly as he stared down at the sprawled out blond laying passed out at the threshold, lacy pink bra and red plaid boxers the only things covering his body. Slowly closing the door once more, Jensen turned to yell, "Jared? I found Chad."


End file.
